Chaos
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Doctor and River have 5 children, River's pregnant with a 6th and it's chaos. They need help. That's where Clara Oswald comes in. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is the result of my insomnia and an overactive imagination. So imagine if River and the Doctor had 6 children. Just imagine.**

The Doctor walked into the living room to see a sight of his pregnant wife separating his two fighting sons while a toddler grasped her leg. His teenage daughter was sitting in a chair listening to music, his other daughter was shouting at her mother. River looked up to see the Doctor and gave him a pleading look. The Doctor strode into the fight to relieve River; she was holding each boy by the scruff of their necks. The Doctor picked up his younger son, who continued kicking, and put him back down on the floor "All of you go to your rooms" the Doctor said loudly. All the children looked at him; even the teenager looked up at him and pulled an earphone out. "You heard me go!" the Doctor almost commanded. The children grudgingly left the room.

River looked at the Doctor and put her hand on her pregnant stomach "I can't do this" she said looking exhausted for the past thirteen years they had both been working on alternate days. In that time they had had 5 children Freya who was 13, Lily-Rose who had just turned 10, Arthur was 8, Jack was nearly 7 and a half and little Estelle who was only 3. River was also currently pregnant with a 6th and most certainly final child. All the children had been unplanned and by pregnancy number 3 the Doctor received a slap each time.

Later that night while River was asleep, the Doctor tried to think of a way to relieve the pressure on River who would be giving birth in almost 3 months. A nanny seemed the best solution, but who in their right mind would take on his children, even he knew they were a nightmare. Freya was moody and uncooperative, Lily-Rose was loud and bossy, Arthur was violent, Jack was argumentative and even Estelle was possessive and an attention seeker. He wouldn't take them on and he was their father. He only knew one person who would take on his children.

Clara walked through the TARDIS doors with a suitcase ready to see what she was faced with. The Doctor was ready to greet her "Clara! You're my saviour!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh you're making me nervous" Clara smiled "So where are these kids you told me about?"

"I'll call them" the Doctor said he turned round and bellowed "KIDS!" slowly they started to appear first Lily-Rose appeared then Arthur "Here they are" Clara smiled.

"Wait" the Doctor said slowly. Jack appeared, and then Estelle came to investigate. Freya showed up looking moody and suspicious. Clara looked shocked, the Doctor could see her eyes land on each of his children as she counted them, she mouthed 5 to herself "Well you've been busy" Clara said to the Doctor. He smiled and scratched his head "Umm this is Freya, Arthur, Jack, Estelle and Lily-Rose" he gestured to each child in turn. The children mumbled hello, except from Freya who just looked at Clara critically. "Kids this is Clara" the Doctor introduced his small counterpart "She's my friend so don't scare her off"

"Hi" Clara smiled warmly. "Where are you all? What are you doing?" called a voice, River. She walked into the console room her stomach entering before the rest of her. Clara swallowed. "Hello Clara" River smiled gratefully.

"Nice to see you again, Professor" Clara nodded.

"Well you've meet my brood" River laughed "They're all yours now" Clara's eyes widened "You see I have to work and so does the Doctor" River went on. Clara nodded mutely.

**Please review, you guys make me smile whenever I read a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it.**

Clara sat in the kitchen, she had been there for 3 days and in that time there had been; 5 fights, 4 teenage strops, 7 accidents and 9 temper tantrums. But right now all of them were in bed apart from Freya who was watching the TV in the living room. River was in her office and the Doctor was dealing with Estelle. Clara sipped her coffee as the Doctor walked into the kitchen; he sat down at the table "So how are you finding my timorous beasties?"

"They're lively" Clara said "They even look like you" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The boys are little clones" Clara smiled "And Estelle and Lily-Rose look like you too and Freya looks like River and erm…." Clara trailed off.

"Freya looks like River and someone else" the Doctor smiled.

"I don't understand" Clara shook her head.

"Ok well shut up" the Doctor continued "Well technically I'm not her father" Clara's looked gobsmacked. "Bowtie, urm previous me I mean, got River pregnant before he regenerated and became the improved version of me" the Doctor smoothed his hair "But she came to me when she was pregnant"

"Right" Clara nodded and sipped her coffee while the Doctor got himself a cup. "I'm sorry about Freya" he apologised sitting down.

"She's umm special" Clara was lost for words, unusually.

"Ah she's got her mother's temper, ever since she was nipper. She knows what she wants that girl but I don't know what's wrong with that girl" the Doctor shook his head.

"Why would something be wrong with her?" Clara frowned.

"She won't do anything she's told" the Doctor sighed "But what can you do, she got River's will"

"I don't know you're quite stubborn" Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Oi" the Doctor scolded "Well ok, Freya is like me and River"

**Please review and make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love referencing other fandoms and I can just see them watching Harry Potter.**

"Filthy Mudblood!" Arthur shouted at Estelle. Estelle opened her mouth to scream back but River got their first "Arthur don't call your sister names" River told him off.

"Yes if anyone's a Mudblood it's your mother" the Doctor pointed out "Which makes you…."

"A half-blood" Arthur said quietly.

"Yes" the Doctor said supremely "I am the only pure blood" his younger children hissed at him. "What about Clara?" Jack asked, looking at Clara who had been doing her best eat her breakfast while eating her breakfast. "She's a muggle" the Doctor announced. Clara had no idea what was happening and carried out eating her cornflakes.

"Ok come on kids" the Doctor said getting up. His children all stuffed food into their mouths and got up to go. As they walked out the door River kissed them goodbye, Freya somehow managed to escape her mother. The Doctor walked over to his wife "Phone" River handed the Doctor a phone "Money for Freya, plasters, food and drinks" the Doctor took a small bag from his wife before kissing her sweetly.

After all the children and the Doctor had gone River and Clara sat in the living room "So where's he taken the kids?" Clara asked.

"A massive soft play warehouse and Freya's going shopping with Lily-Rose" River replied.

"What was happened at breakfast?" Clara asked.

"They were arguing about who has the most gallifreyan blood" River informed Clara.

"The Doctor said you're a mudblood" Clara frowned "I'm not very knowledgeable about Harry Potter but that must mean you have human parents"

"Very clever" River smiled.

"Care to explain" Clara prompted.

"The Doctor likes to call me "The Child of the TARDIS" just a nicer way of saying that my parents spent their wedding night on the TARDIS and I came along 9 months later" River giggled.

"Oh" Clara flushed red.

"Well turns out being conceived in the time vortex results in in timelord DNA and after I was kidnapped they boasted it so I'm about fifty fifty" River explained.

"So are your kids you know…." Clara trailed off.

"Umm some" River said thoughtfully "Freya, Lily-Rose and Jack maybe this one" River pointed at her pregnant stomach "I'm not quite sure" Clara and River giggled.

**Review!**


End file.
